Technovoc
Technovoc is an 18-member idol group that is rivalries with Aqua Billion during performances but they are friends outside the stage. They are called the "bishoujos of all genres". They can do any genres of music: pop, EDM, rock, jazz, ballad, etc. How They Are Formed Akira Amano made this idol group from listening to the songs that are inspired by the video games she played. She first told this to her closest friend, Wakane Ojiite. At first, they didn't know what to do because they might not being noticed by the people. Akira searched around the internet and saw the performances of Aqua Billion. She was moved by their performances to pursue this idol career. They first started as a duo. They sang out in the karaokes, only to be noticed by the twin sisters, Yurika and Madoka Kurogami. At first, they didn't know what they were singing and Akira told them that her singing prowess comes from practicing the video game-inspired songs. The twins found it very interesting and they were welcomed by them. Next thing is when they were known by a few people, the childhood friends, Renai Ishijima and Inori Kasugano. They immediately greeted and welcomed them after they decided to join the group. Next up is Maaya Imaigura and Mayumi Utsushira, who they were greeted by Akira and Wakane at school. Akira wanted them to join the group but at first, they declined. They think about what will be the good things this group have. They found interesting when Akira said to them that this group were made by her inspiration to the video game songs. They finally decided to join them. By the time they became famous, Shara and Rasha Eisatsuke saw their performance in the internet and they found this interesting. When they went to the mall, they spotted Akira and asked her if they want to be in her group. She immediately accepts them and started some serious idol business. Akira decides to make this famous by presenting this to the most prestigious company called Xayn Yrlis Industries. They gave them some chances to perform live on the towns and suburbs first. That's were the sisters Liana and Analee Otozuki. They went to the company and asked her if they can join the group. The members accepted them and they are now 12 members. Because of their success on their live performances, they decided to have some new members. They posted the recruitment of the new members on the bulletin boards and online. The six new members came to the group. They are Renja Masuhara, Hikari Kanamiya, Diana Sawashiro, Ava Mae Ishinoya, Himawari Resatsuko and Megumi Yokohira. Akira made the new members the leader of each subgroups to experience being the leader of it. Members Tokyo��Bloom Akira Amano - the dauntless leader of Technovoc. Her colors are pink and blue and she's a pro gamer. Wakane Ojiite - the determined one. Her colors are cerulean and maroon and she can stand up on her own if she needs to. Himawari Resatsuko - the simple and stunning girl. Her colors are sky blue and sea green and she can be strong to other people. Sakura��Frosting [[Yurika Kurogami|'Yurika Kurogami']] - the princess-to-be of the group. Her colors are blue and white and she's the beauty connoisseur. Madoka Kurogami - the forgiving younger twin sister. Her colors are black and violet and she can be funny when she wanted to. [[Diana Sawashiro|'Diana Sawashiro']] - the clumsy type. Her colors are off white and sky blue and she can do anything her other members asked to. Splashmoon Renai Ishijima '- the dancer/choreographer of the group. Her colors are pink and green and she can dance to any song/genre. 'Inori Kasugano - the siren of the group. Her colors are blue and black and she's gonna train them properly to imporve their voices Hikari Kanamiya - the cheerful and athletic one. Her colors are light pink and white and she's very active in any projects they're having. Primadonnas [[Maaya Imaigura|'Maaya Imaigura']] - the reserved girl. Her colors are white and teal and she's a pet animal lover. Mayumi Utsushira - the tough and loving girl. Her colors are sky blue and black and she's the "big sister" of the group. Renja Masuhara - the swimmer one. Her colors are emerald green and royal blue and she helps out Inori in vocal training in the pool. Crimson Crystals Shara Eisatsuke - the spoiled brat one. Her colors are purple and indigo and she thinks that she is the princess of the group. Rasha Eisatsuke - the modern style lover. Her colors are yellow and purple and she loves cute things. Megumi Yokohira - the science geek. Her colors are violet and orange and she likes to do experiments. Platinum Nebula Rose Liana Otozuki - the nerdy one. Her colors are sky blue and red and she writes lyrics from the books she read. Analee Otozuki - the music geek. Her colors are white and sky blue and she can make music in any genres. Ava Mae Ishinoya - the fashionista. Her colors are red and pink and she can make cute to elegant outfits for the group.Category:Idol Group Category:Technovoc Category:Miku Hair Based Category:Kanto-Kisaragi Students Category:St.Maria's Students Category:Akebono Road Students Category:All Miku Hair Based Group